Don't be scared
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Blake thinks there's something wrong with her but Yang won't stand for that and the two have a heart to heart. (tumblr drabble, sorry this ones not stellar)


Blake squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She could hear Yang talking animatedly about some girl she had seen on the street and was 'slamming and totally bang-able.' Sighing for what felt like the millionth time she closed her book and stood. It was clear she would get no peace and quiet here. Slipping quietly from the dorm room she let slip another sigh and headed to the library.

Behind her, back in the dorm Yang paused in her story and frowned. Blake had been quieter and more withdrawn than usual. Deciding to talk to her about it when she came back she returned her attention to her story.

~X~

Blake sighed and frustratedly slammed her novel shut. This was not helping distract her. This was doing the opposite. Rubbing her eyes Blake stood to walk the stiffness from her limbs. Glancing at the clock she realized how late it was. Judging by the time all her teammates would be asleep by now. So they couldn't question her on why she'd missed dinner and why she'd stayed at the library until nearly one in the morning.

Rubbing her eyes again Blake left the library. The halls were deserted as expected but it was no less eerie. Plodding along she let her thoughts wander. So lost in thought she almost walked past her room. Swiping her scroll to let herself in she pushed the door open. Ruby and Weiss were in their beds but Yang wasn't. Before she was given a chance to properly process that, an arm wound around her waist and a warm palm pressed firmly over her mouth. She jerked instinctively rammed her elbow backwards as hard as she could.

She could hear the breath rush from their lungs but their grip didn't lessen. "Holy shit Blake!" They hissed. She relaxed when she recognized Yang's voice. Yang obviously felt her relax so her grip loosened but she didn't let go. "Okay good, now that you're done attacking me I'm going to walk us back out that door and you're going to close it then you can yell at me." Blake felt her starting to walk backwards and slowly copied the movements and let herself be led.

Closing the door Yang finally let go and Blake spun and immediately shoved her in the chest as hard as possible. "What the hell Yang?" She snarled. Yang for her part looked guilty and spread her palms in a pacifying gesture.

"I'm sorry. Yeah okay that was really dumb of me and I totally deserved both of those hits." Yang rubbed at her chest but continued. "But I really needed to talk to you. Like tonight." Blake's walls went up faster than the blink of an eye.

"Then talk." Yang winced, obviously noticing the sudden shift.

"Not here, C'mon." Yang took her by the hand and Blake let her lead her through the halls and out onto the roof.

The door closed behind them and Yang stopped and took both of Blake's hands in hers. "What's wrong Blake?"

"What?"

"You've been acting weird these past few days. You're quieter than usual and you have sad eyes. Blake you're not happy right now. You're my partner and I care about you, I want you to be happy and right now you're not. So please, tell me what's wrong? Let me help."

Yang met her eyes evenly and all Blake could see in them was genuine concern. Concern for her. Her walls crumbled around her feet. Crossing her arms across her chest defensively, curling into herself Blake dropped her gaze to her feet. "I… I uhm…" The words wouldn't come. Her jaw opened and closed uselessly and the longer she tried to force the words out the more panic started to overwhelm her. She started shaking and Yang moved her palms up to her elbows and held her firmly.

"Blake, Hey, It's okay, whatever it is I'm here for you and I promise I'm not going anywhere." Taking a few deep breaths she calmed herself as Yang rubbed her palms up and down her arms.

Steeling herself as best she could she went for the most direct approach, just spit it out like ripping off a band aid. "When I kiss people I don't feel anything. No sparks." Blake shivered and couldn't meet the brawler's eyes.

"Oh Blake." Yang wrapped her in a hug and stroked her hair softly. "That's what's got you acting all weird?" Blake nodded against her shoulder. Yang chuckled softly. "Aww Blakey, that's nothing to worry about!"

Blake pulled away and frowned. "Nothing to worry about? Yang it's wrong and weird."

"No, Blake really, I wouldn't lie to you just to make you feel better. This probably just means you're ace or something."

"Yang…. It's the same in every book ever written. There's supposed to be sparks you're supposed to feel something… All the books."

"Blake." Yang cut her off and took her hands again. "Sometimes the books get it wrong." Leading her over to the edge of the roof Yang took a seat and patted the space next to her. Sitting down Yang wrapped her arm around her partner's shoulders. "What do you know about sexuality?"

"What does this have to do with-"

"Blake just answer the question."

Blake sighed but leaned into her partner. "Your either gay straight or bi."

"Okay well that's your problem right there, there's so much more to it than just that. You can be pansexual like me, Or asexual like Ruby. You're looking at it like it black white or grey, It's more complicated than that."

Yang proceeded to explain everything she knew. Growing up in a loving all accepting environment had taught her sexuality was fluid and nothing to be ashamed of. It took the better part of an hour but at the end Blake had a thoughtful look on her face.

"So what you're saying is…"

"Best guess, you're on the aromantic spectrum or demisexual."

Blake was quiet and Yang left her to her thoughts.

"So if I was demisexual, if I were to…" she trailed off and blushed. She coughed and was suddenly very fascinated with her feet. "If I were to kiss you I'd get sparks?"

Yang shrugged. "Maybe, that really depends on you."

It was silent for a few minutes before Blake spoke again, so softly she almost missed it. "can I?"

"Hmm?"

Looking away Blake rolled her shoulders and clenched her fists nervously. "Can I kiss you?"

Yang laughed and drew Blake closer. Pressing a sweet kiss to her temple she grinned. "Yeah you can kiss me."

"Are you sure?"

"If I'm being honest I've wanted to kiss you for a while now. I've been trying to find the right time to tell you well, ask you out or whatever but you know, you didn't seem to be in the best mood these past few days. So yeah, you can kiss me." Yang gave her an easy smile but it did little to calm the pounding of her heart.

Sucking in a deep breath she turned to face her properly and Yang gave her the same easy smile again. Shakily she reached out and cupped the blonde's cheek and drew her closer. To her credit Yang was silent and let Blake control the situation. Hesitating she sucked in another shaky breath. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed her softly. Yang's hands cupped her cheeks and Blake could feel her smiling into their kiss.

Pulling away slowly Blake had a dazed look in her eyes. Yang dropped her hands and instead laced their fingers together. Slowly a grin grew on her face and gold eyes focused sharply on violet. "Sparks." She whispered.

Yang grinned back. "See? Nothing's wrong with you. You're just fine." Blake grinned and drew her into another kiss, smiling the whole time. Pulling back yang giggled. "Not that I don't like the kissing or anything but, what does this mean?"

Blake was silent and the brawler fidgeted. "I… Uhm."

"Be my girlfriend?" Yang blurted. Blake's eyes widened and she turned to meet wide violet eyes. Blake swallowed hard but tentatively nodded. Yang grinned and blushed lightly. She coughed a little "can we go back to kissing now?" Blake actually giggled and Yang decided right then and there that it was the best sound she'd ever heard. She nodded and grinning the brawler shuffled closer and pulled the fanus into her lap.

Shifting to get comfortable Blake grinned and leaned down to press another soft kiss to eager lips.

"Thank you Yang."

"No problem partner."

They both decided there was worst ways that could have gone.


End file.
